


Try

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetchacha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweetchacha).
  * Inspired by [Only One Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119867) by [genee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee). 



> Written by request. :)

Lance has maybe never looked more beautiful than he does right now, his head thrown back, one hand fisted in your hair. It feels like it's been years since you've done this, peeled him out of his clothes and pressed him up against the kitchen island, sun shining through the open windows and your fingers buried in his ass, both of you moaning low.

It's two-thirty on a Tuesday afternoon, Gracie's at soccer practice, and you have the house all to yourselves. You take a deep breath, your palm sliding over Lance's belly, remembering how it felt when he was pregnant, soft and solid, like rounded gold. "I wanna try again," you whisper, and Lance's eyes fly open, wide and shocky, his hips bucking hard.

You sat right here with your daughter last night, painting pink frosting on tiny cupcakes; Lance made breakfast here this morning. This is your life, and it's perfect, and you've never wanted anything more.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
